iTdi
by Zana Charleson
Summary: My story of what happens when Sam from Icarly ends up on Tdi. I stink at summarys, but sam gets cartoonised so shes on Total Drama Island!
1. Who's Courtney?

"Ok, that was so weird." Sam thought to herself." Kissing that…geek" she settled on. "Yea, geek." As she walked into Carly's house. "Hmmm, I wonder if Carly has any ham left over from last night's dinner." She asked her self. "Hey carles, I'm here!" she yelled up the stairs."Ok, I'll be right down!" Carly yelled back. "Hey, what's this?" Sam asked herself as she picked up a strange object on the table. "Must be part of one of Spencer's sculptures." It was round and clear like a crystal ball but had a odd shape on the bottom of it, like a Christmas tree shape. She felt her hand over the shape.

Her eyes forced shut. Hey, why did I just close my eyes the thought to her self. Dark blue and purple spirals formed around her. She opened her eyes and screamed.

------

"Sam? Sam, where'd you go?" Carly called. "Hmm, must have gone home" She thought to her self turning around to go back up stairs. "I'll ask her tomorrow" she said to her self.

------

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Sam screamed"wow, why do I feel so light and un-dimensional?" she asked her self. She looked around." Why am I a cartoon?" she asked her self "oh right I'm daydreaming," she answered herself." I'll just wake myself up" Hmmm, oh those will work." she thought. And ran head first into a tree, "Wow, that actually hurt!"

"Duh," a voice behind her said. A girl who looked more like a geek than Freddie said."w…who are you!" she asked

"Courtney, you?"

"Sam." She replied.

"You… your a cartoon!" she nearly shrieked.

"Well I think I'm pretty real." Courtney replied.

"But you're…"

"If I'm a cartoon, you are too, seems how you're a person too"

"Nice comeback" Sam complemented.

"Thanks, but really where'd you come from?"

"Uh, Seattle? Isn't this Seattle?"

"No, you're in Muskoka, Ontario."


	2. The Plan

"Hey Freddie! Wait up!" Carly called." Have you seen Sam lately?" "No, why?" he asked. "Well she left my house last night and didn't say anything; I figured I'd see her here but I can't find her any where!" A concerned Carly said." Wait doesn't Spencer have that ball thing at home for his sculpture?" "Yea and he found out it can take you to another world, supposedly, but I really don't think that could happen." Carly replied. "Well, it's a long shot but I think we have to go see Spencer's ball thing." Freddie suggested.

------

"Ok, so it looks like I'm gonna be in Muscoka for a while and you're the only one I've met so far." Sam said to Courtney.

"Yea, but hey its not all bad living here" she replied.

"so, you have lived all your life here, I've never lived anywhere but Seattle."

"hey, what do you do back home in Seattle?" Courtney asked.

"well, I do do a popular web show called icarly."

"ok, so what's it about?"

"Random stuff."

"but you cant do a show about randomness, its illogical!"

"Yea, well, a lot of things are illogical, but hey, the viewers like it!"

"So how do you do your web show, iCarly?"

"Hook a video camera up to Freddie's laptop."

"Oh, so he's your Technical producer." Courtney said.

"Yea, that." Sam said rolling her eyes." She's even more of a dork than Freddie!"

She thought to her self.

"Hey! We could do the web show here in Muskoka!" Courtney said.

"Why would we do it here, and on top of that, we can't do a show with out Carly!"

"Whell, I can take my camera and hook it up to my computer after recording a message to Carly and Freddie via e-mail. Then you can tell them where you are."

"As much as I hate to admit it Courtney, your right, let's get to that camera!"


	3. Shooting a Message

**Wow guys! Really appreciate the recent comments and faves! So, you demanded it so, with out further ado, chapter 3.**

**As always I don't own icarly or TDI.**

**-----**

"Hi Carly and Freddie, this is Sam, yea I look really different, but hey, I guess that's what happens when you GET SCUCKED INTO SPENCER'S BALL THING! Anyway, I'm am going to try to enjoy myself here, I've managed to not scare the daylights out of 1 geek."

"Hey!"

"I am currently bringing this to you via Courtney's camera, show your self to the camera Courtney."

"Hi."

"And you should get your selves over here, before I get to you, and dance on your graves for not coming to get me!"

"Hey, uh Sam, I think you should be a little nicer to your friends."

"Oh look, the prep is standing up for my friends, what a shocker, but I think you would be pretty mad too if you were an unsuspecting person who got sucked into some other dimension. Well I have to go to school with Courtney here so IF you come and get me I'll probably be at school. Bye."

Courtney turned the camera off and quickly attached it to an e-mail and sent it to them. "Well, they should get it." Courtney quickly said, "And school starts at 8, and its 7:45, so we better get going." "Yea probably" Sam reluctantly said.

-----

"Are you sure we'll both end up in the same place?" Carly asked

"Yea, long as we both rub at the same time." Freddie instructed.

"Ok, here we go, 1…2…3…"

------

Dun dun dun! What will happen!?

Will Sam meet Duncan?

Will Carly and Freddie find Sam?

Will Sam pound Heather into the ground for being evil?

How many iCarly characters will show up in this story?

The world may never know…


	4. Gibby, Carly, Spencer oh my!

**Oh my goodness! So many great ideas, I'll seriously try to incorporate them in my story! Keep the comments coming! **

**I don't own TDI or iCarly.**

------

"Hey guys, am I still invited to be on icarly today?" Gibby said.

"Hey do you guys know where my hammer is?" Spencer said as Gibby came in.

"1!" Carly and Freddie yelled. Slapping the round object.

A blinding translucent light glowed off the wall of the apartment.

-------

"Hey where am I?" Gibby asked himself once looking around. " Cool! I'm a cartoon! My life is now complete!" Gibby yelled. The boy ran into a person who was harmlessly waxing her surf board. "Hey! Who are you?" The girl questioned Gibby. "My names Gibby" He said looking up. "Wow! You're pretty…" Gibby said as if in a trance. "Uh, thanks I guess." The girl said. "What's your name?" he half mumbled. "Uh, Bridgette." She replied. "I already have a boyfriend, uh… Gibby" "That's ok Bridgette, I can still follow you around though." He smiled, obviously not knowing what he was saying. "Ok, uh, know how to surf?" Bridgette asked.

-------

"Guys, where'd you go?" Spencer called. "Ok Spencer," he said to himself. "Keep it together Spencer, you've been here before just go find a person." He walked up to a near by person. "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where a girl about yea high and a boy with brown hair wearing a sweater vest is." Spencer said to the person in from of him." Why do you want a guy wearing a sweater vest, sweater vests are sooo tacky!" "Excuse me." He replied. "Sweater vests are fashion disasters; I don't even know why people wear them!" The blond said. "Oh, by the way my names Lindsay, who are you?" "Spencer, Spencer Shay" He replied. "Hey, want to go get a coffee?" She asked. "Uh, sure." Spencer replied.

------

"Wow, Spencer was right! There is an alternate dimension in the globe thing!" Carly said obviously shocked."Hey, that person over there looks friendly enough." Freddie said, pointing to a tall boy about 16."Ok, let's go ask for directions around here and try not to look like were lost." Carly said as they walked over to the boy and his companion with a cowboy hat. "Hi, um I was wondering if you 2 have seen a girl with long blond hair."Oh yea, sure." The boy in the cowboy hat replied. The 4 started to walk off towards the shop close by."Oh, by the way my names Geoff, and this is DJ." He said as they walked off.

-------

**Yea, lame ending spot for chapter 4 but hey now we have got Gibby, Sam, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ involved in the story, not bad huh? Things will start to tie together in the next chapter. Till chapter 5!**


	5. A message from Sam

**Whoo! Chapter 5, oh shoot now I have to keep up with all 4 places! Oh well here we go!**

**I don't own TDI or TDA (the new season) or icarly.**

-----

"Ok guys were here. There she is over there," Dj said"Oh look there's Spencer with her!" The 2 ran over to Spencer. "Hey who's that?" Freddie asked pointing to the girl in front of them. "Oh, that's Lindsay." Spencer said "How did you get here?" Carly asked. "Well, my guess is the ornament went a little whacked out when you hit it and made it so everyone in the room went too." Spencer explained "That means You, Me, and Carly are here." Freddie said." That's not everyone," Carly said. "Gibby was in the room too." "Aw great! Now we have to track him down too!" Freddie said a bit frustrated. "Hey its ok Freddie, if I know Gibby, it won't be hard to find him." Carly said reassuringly." you're right, let's get to work." Freddie said. "Coming Spencer?" "Nah" He said." I'm staying here with Lindsay" He said smiling. "Ok, whatever." Carly said

-----

~Later that night~

-----

"Hey Carly you should come see this." Freddie said enthusiastically." What is it Freddie?" Carly asked. "Ok, so I normally don't open e-mails from people I don't know but I decided to open this one and it came with a video attached." He said" I haven't seen it yet so here we go." He clicked on the play button. A familiar face appeared on the screen "Sam!" Carly excitedly said. "How did she get hold of a video camera?" Freddie asked. "You doubt the skills of Sam, I'm shocked!" she said sarcastically. "Yea, Yea, whatever." He said evenly.

-----

"Wow Bridgette, you're a really good surfer" Gibby said "Sure…"she said." this was a really great day, despite being almost eaten by sharks…twice and almost drowning… three times. It was a great day." he said in a dreamy voice." Sure Gibby, at least you learned how to swim today." "Wanna go on a date!" He blurted." No! I already told you HAVE a Boyfriend!" Bridgette said defensively. "Fine, whatever" He said in a disappointed tone." I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have been so harsh" she said sitting next to him." I just have a boyfriend; you're a great guy any girl should want." She said. Planting a small kiss on his cheek." Later." She said waling to her beachfront home.

"I have been kissed by an angel." Gibby said to himself," I'm never going to wash this cheek again!" He said enthusiastically. Running to the closest hotel to him. "Yahoo!" he screamed as he ran off to his hotel.

-----

**Ok, so comments, concerns? Well I'll tell you right now next chapter will catch up with Sam and Courtney and for all you wondering, yes I will put Duncan in there! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Courtney and Duncan

**Ok, as promised chapter 6. I don't own TDI, TDA, or iCarly!!!**

**-------**

Sam walked slowly beside Courtney as they entered the school grounds. "Sam, you've been awful quiet since we started walking to school this morning." Courtney commented. "Yea, just thinking about some things back home." "Like what?" She asked. "Nothing, you totally couldn't relate to this." "How do you know, I've been through a lot." She replied" "Believe me" she said under her breath. "Fine" she said. "I had my first kiss a couple of days ago…"

"I remember that" Courtney said to herself.

"And my first kiss was to a geek, kind of like you"

"Wow, I really can relate to this" she thought to herself.

"And, well, you can't relate to it can you." Sam said.

"Actually…"

"Hey get a lode of that guy, what does he have, 6 pricings?" Sam half laughed.

"Um, Sam, That's my Boyfriend." She said

Sam looked at her gawk-eyed."He's, YOUR boyfriend!" Sam said.

"Uh, yea." She replied

'Oh, I get it, your saying that to make me feel better." she laughed, "Thanks Courtney, that really did make me feel better."

"Uh, I wasn't joking." She said "Hey Duncan, Can you come over here for a second?"

"Yea sure, why?"

"Um, this is Sam." Courtney said," She doesn't seem to believe me that you are my boyfriend."

"You don't, heh, that's a first." He half laughed.

"Well you guys just don't look like a couple" She stated simply.

"Yea, well, you don't look like a 16 year old but I'm not complaining"

"That was a weak comeback" he whispered to Courtney while jabbing her in the side.

"Yea, well that's all I could think of as a comeback at the moment." She whispered back.

"I don't mean to be _rude,_ she said, but aren't we going to be about 15 minutes late for class as of now." Sam interrupted.

"Yea," Courtney replied simply." Do you still know the way to the science room undetected?" Courtney asked.

"Yea, duh, I have to use it almost every day!" he said

Duncan pushed back the leaves of the bushes and opened a small door "Crawl space." He told the girls. They walked peculiarly through the crawl space, Duncan knocking at the floor every once in a while. He pushed up on a loose board. Peaking out, "ok all clear" he told the girls. Courtney poured some water from her water bottle all over herself." why did you do that Sam asked." "You'll find out" she replied they pulled themselves up from the crawl space. Courtney walked over to the water fountains near by. "Sam doesn't say a word when you see this happen" she said she pushed a Button on the water fountain and water splashed onto the floor

Courtney's acting classes kicked in."AHHH!!!!" she screamed fake falling to the floor. The teacher came running out of the classroom." Are you Ok?! The science teacher nearly screamed. Duncan motioned for Sam to follow him quickly into the room. They both took their seats just before the teacher walked into the room.

When the teacher walked into the room she told Courtney to take her seat next to Duncan. "Ok Courtney, Why were you late to class?" The teacher questioned." 'My mom fell this morning so she couldn't drive me to school, so I had to walk. I fell on the floor when I was bending down to get a drink" she said effortlessly. "Ok Courtney, Your excused from being tardy, but only because you have never been tardy before." The teacher sighed. As the teacher turned hr back Courtney and Duncan did a silent hi-five. "Yea, that's my girl" he complemented, whispering the whole time. Sam just sat back and wondered how Courtney had done that when it looked as though she had never ditched a day in her life. "Maybe theirs more to her than meets the eye" She thought to herself.

-----

**So, you like it? It was fun writing it, Please comment!**


	7. The Note

**Thanks for the comments guys! I love it when you comment! **

**I don't own TDA,TDI, OR iCarly**

**-----**

"So Spencer you said your single right?" Lindsay said a few minuets later after Freddie and Carly said"Yea why?" Spencer asked, "Wanna go on a date?" Lindsay asked, "Um, I try to date people who are the same age as me Lindsay, Sorry." "Oh, ok." Lindsay said very disappointedly. "I turned 17 a week ago, can I date you now?" "No, not unless you happen to be 21." "." she said Lets go find Charlie and Franklin." She said "Uh, Lindsay, its Carly and Freddie" "Ok, Let's go find _them_" she said.

-----

During the middle of Class Duncan passed a note to Courtney

-princess, how did you come across Sam?

-My name is not princess, and I just found her, she was running into trees, I don't know why.

**-**think she's retarded?

**-**No, you?

-Yea, if she was hitting her head against a tree.

-She IS very strange though, she says she and her friend Carly have a web show.

-What's it called?

-iCarly

-Never herd of it, but we can look it up on your laptop at home. I could come over and look it up while you keep her busy, say I'm writing my report that's due on Thursday.

-Ok. I'll also try to go through the phonebook and find a cheap hotel for her to stay at so she doesn't have to stay at my house then we can look at it together. :)

So it was planned Duncan would come over to Courtney's house for "research".

-----

"Bridgette, I had a wonderful time." Gibby said respectfully. "Me too" She agreed, "I have to go meet Geoff for lunch, You can come if you want." She said. So Bridgette and Gibby started to make their way over to the Café for lunch with Geoff.

-----

"Aw man, I just remembered I have lunch with Bridge today! You Guys want to come have lunch with me and Bridgette?" "Sure," Dj, Freddie, and Carly said." Let's go!" "Oh look! It Spencer and Lindsay!" Carly Said. "Hi guys were going to the Café, want to come?" "Sure" Spencer agreed.

With that, Lindsay, Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Geoff, and Dj went to eat lunch with Bridgette.

-----

**Pretty uneventful chapter but a chapter none the less!hope you enjoyed!!!!**


	8. The Villans

This is my 3rd story today! I'm on a roll! As always, I don't own TDI, TDA, or iCarly.

-----

Back home in Seattle for some weird reason Spencer's fish tank fell over. Provoking Lewbert to come check things out. He opened the door. "How many times have it told you to keep it down!!" Lewbert yelled. "Oh, something shiny!" Lewbert picked up the clear globe like thing and rubbed his hand over the Christmas tree shape. Zapping him into the Globe with the rest of the people.

-----

A few minutes later Nevel walked into the room." Just as I suspected," He said to himself, "They aren't home!" Nevel looked down at the table. "Ah, this looks valuable" Nevel said to himself picking up the globe." This is quite fastidious." He said as he rubbed his hands over the globe. He was then directly transported to Total Drama Island as with all the others.

-----

"Were on earth is this place!" Lewbert yelled." you're in Muskoka." A voice from behind him said." Do you by chance hate children sir?" The voice said." Why do you ask?" Lewbert asked back. A medium sized man stepped out in front of him. "My name is Chris.' The man said, "How do you feel about torturing teens?" He asked. "That sounds like a dream job.' He said evilly. "Good," Chris said, "You need to meet my accomplice, Chef Hatchet" Chris said, 'I think were going to be very good friends." Chris smiled evilly.

-----

"Hello!" Nevel called." Any one out here?!" He yelled."Yea!" A person yelled back. A Tall Asian girl stepped out of the bushes. "Uh! Nasty Stinging mosquitoes!"She said "Oh aren't they!" Nevel agreed." You look like a pervert." The girl said to Nevel. "Yea, well you look like a hootchie."He replied back. "Yea well…You don't happen to know annoying people you seek to take revenge on do you?" Heather smiled." Yes I do." He said." What is your name?" Nevel asked. "Heather, you?" "Nevel"He said"I think we are going to get along nicely" Heather said." Agreed." He said evilly.

-----

**OHH! The plot thickens!Bad guys! Yay! Hope you enjoyed! (Oh, and hootchie if your wondering is not a curse word and it means wears skimpy clothing.)**


	9. Heather's revenge

**Yay chapter 9!!**

**Sorry it took me so long!**

**I Don't Own TDI, TDA, or iC (that's icarly k?)**

**----**

"What are you doing?" Heather practically yelled. "I'm black mailing people, any one you care to add to my list?" "And you call yourself an evil genius." Heather said to herself. "Uh, not that I don't support your blackmailing idea." Heather said "But maybe you should do more doing than typing.' Heather said. "Like what?" he retaliated.

"Uh, you are soo hard to work with, Chris was right to not trust any one!"

"Who's Chris? " Nevel asked.

"Well, he hired me."

"But I've herd you mention him before and you said you hated him."

"I don't he's my boss. He hired me for Total Drama Island so I could boost ratings. We acted like we hated each other but its actually good acting, he told me ahead of time when I would be eliminated and my head being shaven, was sheer accident, it was supposed to be a few inches away from Chef's razor and I was supposed to turn down the dare, pushing away his arm with my foot but it didn't turn out that way."

"Wow, that's unexpected." Nevel said, "So Chris is your boss?"

"Yea."

Heather's cell phone rang, it said Chris McClain on the screen." Hello?" she said. "Heather, I need you to report to the camp I've got a person who is ready and willing to help us get rid of these horrible teenagers once and for all." He said. 'I've got someone too who will help us, he hates these people as much as us." Heather replied. "Excellent." Chris said as he hung up.

----

Sam walked with Courtney and Duncan to The door of the entrance for the hotel she was staying at. A girl walked in front of her. "Move" the girl said. Sam's hand stuck out and slapped the girl in the face. "What was that for?!" The girl yelled. "Hey look Duncan, its heather, Sam slapped Heather!" Courtney whispered to Duncan joyfully "You just seem like an evil person." Sam said. "Well don't do it again" Heather replied "you're not the boss of me "She said pulling a baseball bat out of nowhere and hitting her on the head. "You will pay for this!" Heather Screamed as Courtney, Sam, and Duncan walked around her. "Nice move!" Duncan congratulated her. "Thank you, Thank you very much." she said as she bowed sarcastically. "Come on," Courtney said grabbing her by the wrist and taking her to her hotel room. "See you tomorrow!" Courtney said as she walked out.

----

**Well…worth the wait? And how about the fact Heather is working for Chris! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Only you can save us

Hey guys! Zana Charleson here, I have a small interlude, I figured you, the fans of iTdi, would like a chance to be in it! You see, the characters in my story need someone to help them defeat the evils of Nevel, Heather, Chris, Lewbert, and Chef. If you would like to end up in my story just fill out the application below!

Name:

Age (Please between the ages of 14 – 18):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Label (like, Geek, Goth, Ect.):

Anything else you think would be important to know about you:

I will fill it out myself to show you how, but I will not be in the story. 1 person will be chosen, you will receive a PM if you win. So please submit your application. Oh and 1 more thing, even if you don't make it in I will give you an appearance in my story, just to be fair. Voting ends when I put up chapter 14. Good luck!


	11. The Cafe

**Ok, chapter 10! Yay!**

**----**

Duncan sat down at Courtney's laptop when they got back from the hotel. He typed in iCarly on the search bar. All kinds of stuff popped up on the results page.

"Who is Miranda Cosgrove?" he asked him self as he pulled up a link saying;

**iCarly** Show with Miranda Cosgrove | Nickelodeon

"Well, I think the homepge is the best way to go" he said to Courtney. "Yea, I would think so," she said scarasticly. He clicke on the link. "So that's Carly and Freddie" Courtney said to herself. "Carly's kinda cute." Duncan said to himself. Courtney then promply shoved him off the chair."Ok, Ok, I get it" he said rubbing his head. Courtney took over the computer and clicked on a video. She read the discription to her self as she watched. Duncan started laughing really herd at the vieo they were watching."did you see that Courtney?!" they totally woke spencer up at 2 in the morning!

"Yea I Saw" she said, trying very hard to not laugh.

"Ok, I vote we find this Carly chick before their show tomorrow!"

"Agreed"

As Duncan walked out of the room Courtney clicked on a video. Despite her better judgement she laughed, and laughed.

Mean while, right outside Courtney's door, duncan haden't left yet, and her herd her laughing."she has an amasing laugh" He said to himself falling in love once again with the Girl. "I really have to not mess this up." He said to himself.

----

As Carly and Freddie along with Dj and Geoff walked into the Café the asked the hostess for a seat "Hi, my name is Kayla (Heres your mention kayla712, sorry You're a hostess.) "Nice shirt." She said scarasticly as her eye twitched very ovisously. "Let me show you to your tabel." She said as she rolled her eyes. She laid down the menus on the table. I'll aslo be serving you today if theres anything you need. Kayla walked away from the table. Carly leaned over to Geoff, "If I were you I would change my shirt." She said. "I don't have a back up though." Geoff protested. "I do."Freddie said as he took out his extra shirt. "I owe you one dude."As he walked off to the bathroom. Kayla walked back to the table, "Hey wheres your friend with the pink shirt."she said as her eye started twiching."I didn't go any where" Geoff said. "Nice shirt" she said ovisously surprised. Thanks" he said smileing.

"Geoff, don't you have a girl friend." Freddie said "Its called being polite" He repled simply just as Bridgette walked through the door with a Short person behind her.

----

**Whell… howed you like it?**** Just because I already mentioned you doesen't mean your out of the running kayla712, just feel like already mentioning ya! For the rest of you, chaper 11 is comeing!!!**


	12. The Meeting

**Ok, chapter 11, again, everyone who applies will get a part in my story, and again spots are open till I put up chapter 14. I don't own TDI or icarly.**

**----**

Bridgette walked in though the door, she instantly frowned as she saw Carly and Freddie at the table. But Bridgette, being Bridgette, brushed it off and continued to the desk. Kayla quickly ran up to desk, "Hello my name is Kayla, do you have a waiting party?" "Uh, yea, that one over there." She said pointing to the table everyone was sitting at. "Ok." She said casually. She walked over to the table quickly.

Kayla walked up to the table. Suddenly there was some ringing from somewhere. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. As she flipped it open a look of horror came over her face." Sorry guys, my grandma just fell down the stairs and is in the hospital! I have to go. Nick(Here's your mention Nickspaz17) will take care of you." She quickly rushed out of the Café

"Hi, I'm nick as you know and I'll take over for Kayla. This is my apprentice Nikki. She will just be watching today." Nick quickly said." Your orders?" He said impatiently. "Salad for me." Carly said." Me too" Bridgette said. "Spaghetti tacos." Spencer said promptly. "Excuse me?" Nick asked." Fine" He said sourly,"Escargot." "You actually want that junk!" Nikki said unexpectedly. "Yea, the stranger the better is my motto." "Ok, got it down." "I'll have the same as Spencer." Freddie said. "American pancakes." Geoff said. "And I'll have a salad." Dj said.

Freddie pulled out His laptop and clicked on mail. A e-mail popped up that read Escape plan. "It must be a prank e-mail from Sam." He thought to him self as he pulled up the e-mail. It read:

**Hello, my name is ****Lorelei .You don't know me but Sam does. (That's how I got your e-mail) There is a kid at the school, her name is Heather. She was with a kid named Nevel today.**

"_Nevel" _The thought was definitely not pleasant for Freddie.

**I didn't mean to eves drop on her conversation, but she was talking on her phone to guy named Chris. It was something about getting revenge on you and your friend Carly. She also mentioned Bridgette, Dj, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, and someone named Gibby? I just wanted to warn you to watch out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lorelei**

That was weird, Freddie said to himself. He went over to the Salad for his appetizer. As he pushed his tray along he bumped into a girl next to him. "Oh I'm SOO sorry!" She said to Freddie. "Its ok. Hey, what's that sketch?" Freddie asked. "Oh its nothing really, I just make a lot of inventions. Some work, some don't but I'm pretty sure this one WILL work." She said." Can I see?" He asked the girl. "You actually want to see my inventions?!" she said obviously shocked. "Yea, just go grab a table." He said as they sat down.

----

**Ok guys, yea it's been a LONG time but I've been very busiy. I have a life! (Shocker isn't it!) So yea. Oh and please no more submissions! It turns out it's really hard to put people in a story temporarily! That's part of the reason I haven't written another chapter, I couldn't think of a way to put people in! So hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Courtney's secret

**Yea, its been a long time but I'm definitely still writing my story…I'm just having some sereous writers , I don't own, TDITDAOr iCarly**

**----**

Francis(here's your mention batchloo2) and Ezekiel walked along the path to a hotel they were going to stay at. "Hey, you think Courtney and Duncan actually stayed together after TDI?" Francis asked his friend." I don't know, who cares though eh?" Ezekiel said.

"I know right!" Francis agreed as they walked to hotel, "Lets make sure we don't run into those losers Chris and Chef" Francis said as they walked through the door to their hotel being careful not to run into their common enemies.

----

Sam walked up to Courtney and was going to ask her a question of if she could help her with her homework, but apparently she was talking to someone else. For some reason she felt in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't be listening to their conversation, so she ducked behind a had seen the two people before in science, their names were Jessica and Spencer.

"Are you sure you got your facts right Jessica?"

"Positive, Lorelei told me herself, you know Chris tried to get her to help"

"Ok, Should I tell Sam?"

"No…She'll want to get out of her even faster if she finds out" Spencer said.

"Yea, your probably right. We really need her help right now, and I think shes the only one who can truly help us right now." Courtney said

"Uh, what does she mean?" Sam asked herself. Sam was getting very freaked out now.

"I'm just doing this to protect you guys from Chris and his helpers." Jessica told Courtney.

"I'll keep an eye out, I know Chris is quite ambitious and don't doubt a word you say…I'll just have to tell Duncan to make sure Sam doesn't get word of this, I don't want her to get word of this."

"What doesn't she want me to get word of?" Sam asked herself "Its pretty obvious I'm not going anywhere, What are they hiding?'

After Jessica and Spencer walked away, Sam jumped out from behind the trashcan.

"So you herd what we were talking about." Courtney said with her back turned to Sam." How much did you hear?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I…I don't even know what you were talking about, I know it has to do with that guy Chris you mentioned, but other than the fact you didn't want me to know anything, I _don't _know anything."

"You really want to know what we were talking about." Courtney said as she turned around.

----

After Freddie finished talking with Kayla, Freddie started to get up from his table back to the booth, "you want to come with me back to the table Kayla?" A confused look flew over Lauren's face but immediately agreed.

As they walked back to the booth the two sat down, "Who's this?" Carly said mockingly. "This is Lauren, and I just have a feeling that she'll be of help to us sometime along the way to get back home." Freddie said. "O...K..." Spencer said "How can you tell?" "I don't know, I just have a feeling that she'll be of some help to us…somehow." "Are you sure you don't just have a serious stroke of love struck fever." Carly asked." No I'm not love struck Carly, You want to know why?" Freddie asked.

----

**So… what do you think? Two cliff hangers, nicely done in my opinion, be sure to comment. Oh, and if your wondering, I'm not gunna continue the first paragraph about Ezekiel and Francis, you want to know why? 1:It was a temporary thing, I promised whoever sent in an application would get a small spot in my story, and 2: Ezkiel is my least favorite character after Heather.**

**One last thing, don't send in any more applications because I have already pronounced who won my application contest.(AKA: the person who will become one of the main characters in my story.)**

**In case you haven't noticed thet person **is Blond with a brain's **character**** Lauren Russ. Hope you enjoyed! R+R**


	14. Reasons and explanations

**Ok guys, despite the bad reviews from some people I have decided to keep writing. Thanks to this review I need you to give me some good reviews…So with out further ado iTdi (I don't own TDI, TDA, or iCarly)**

**----**

"Chris told Lorelei that He was planning to put us on another season of Total Drama series" Courtney said to Sam.

"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad Courtney, its just a game."

"Its not JUST a game, It was torture in a legal form. Sam if he gets you in that game who knows what could happen."

"I'll help." Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't leave until this evil is out of the way."

"You really don't need to; it's not your battle."

"It is now." She said.

----

"Since I was a little kid I've been able to tell the future, I don't know why but I can tell when some thing is going to happen."

"How come you have never told me this Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I was to shy to, I was afraid that it would kill my tiny chance of you ever liking me, I thought of it before, telling you that is."

"Freddie, You'll always be my friend, no matter what" she said to Freddie.

"Enough to date you?" He asked hopefully.

"No" She said firmly.

----

Heather and Nevel walked through the forest, making sure not to fall into any traps Chris had set." Why is this place is so well guarded? Nevel asked. "Think of it like the CIA, Everything said there is secret, and if ANY of it leaks out we'll be in huge trouble, not just in danger, but by Chris. Got it?" "Got it, he said.

----

later, at the camp fire of camp Wawanaka…

----

"I see you finally made it" Chris said to Heather and Nevel.

Yea, well we kinda had to go through all your traps and that takes time." Heather retorted defiantly.

"Heather, you know Chef Hatchet, and Nevel, this is Chef Hatchet, my accomplice." He said to the much smaller Nevel.

"I would say it's nice to meet you but it's hardly pleasant" Nevel said to Chef.

Chef scowled at him as a guard dog does to intruders.

"So, are we going to think of a plan to finish off these campers or what?" Chris asked.

"I know what we can do with them," heather said

"Force them to come back for a visit but it won't be a season, and how we get them back here is as follows…"Heather said

----

**Well, I know its been a long time but I wrote it, as you should know, The contest is now over, I will include the rest of the characters you have submitted as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for your cooperation with my lack of writing, I personally know what Heather is planning, and you'll just have to wait till next time to find out.**


	15. Reunion Call

**Ok, Chapter 15!I don't own TDI, TDA, or iCarly**

**----**

Courtney and Sam walked quickly through the school hallways "Why are we walking through the Hallways so quickly?" Sam asked Courtney. "We need to find Duncan." She replied. "Oh, hey when do we eat?" Sam asked. "As soon as we get home, or rather my house" she replied. "Fine with me" Sam said.

Soon they arrived at Courtney's house. An out of breath Duncan ran up to Courtney. "I got your text, what do you need me for? You said it was an emergency, What is it?" "Chris is up to something again, we need to tell everyone." "by every one you mean all who can be trusted, right?" "Yea, oh and I'll make sure Harold doesn't come again, he never seems to help with Chris problems."

----

Geoff and Bridgette were talking as they sat at the café, when Bridgette's phone started to ring. "Surfin' USA, nice" Freddie said to Bridgette as her phone rang."It's from Courtney, I'll put it n speaker phone." "Who's Courtney?" Carly whispered to Freddie "I don't know, but I think we'll soon find out soon" He stated to Carly.

"Hi Courtney, what's up? Were all here Dj, Me, Geoff, Lindsay, My friend Gibby and Dj, and Geoff's friends Carly and Freddie, and Freddie's friend Lauren.

"Wait; did you say Carly and Freddie?" Courtney asked

"Yea, why?"

"My friend Sam needs to talk to them."

"O…K…"

Bridgette handed her phone over to Carly, "Hello?" She said

"Carly!" Sam screeched

"Were are you, we have looked all over and as you should know we have a webshow to do tonight!"

"Yea, I know, I think were going to have to do it during the meeting tonight"

"What meeting?"

"Courtney can tell you, hand the phone back to Bridgette, and we'll tell you."

(**This is going to get really complicated so I'll write their names before what they say, just so you understand who says what)**

Bridgette: Ok, Courtney, what meeting?

Courtney: Were having Chris problems again.

Geoff: What kind of problems?

Duncan: Were not sure yet but we know it has to do with eliminating us permanently.

Lindsay: Does that mean kill?

Courtney: Possibly, he might also have something else in mind.

Gibby: does that mean we can come too? Because this Chris guy seems pretty evil and I've always wanted to be a superhero, or someone to save the day.

Sam: Please let them come.

Courtney: Don't worry, We were going to let you come, now that you've herd you get to help us, and I think some familiar people are also helping him.

Dj: Which people that they know that are teaming up with Chris.

Courtney: There's supposedly 2, A guy named Nevel, and a guy named Lewbert

Carly & Freddie: Why are they here!

Duncan: I don't know, but we know there teamed up with Chris and Chris is not a good guy to hang out with.

Courtney: Ok guys, we'll see you tonight.

Bridgette: Ok, tonight, later.

----

**Ok, so did you like my 15****th**** chapter? I thought it was pretty good my self. **

**Here's a review: So Freddie and Carly got in contact with Sam and there's going to be a meeting at Courtney's house. So yea, hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Coutrtney's meeting

**Yea, its been a long time but the point is at least this chapter is here.I don't own, TDI, or iCarly, k?**

**----**

Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Gibby, Lindsay, and Lauren walked into Courtey's house. It wasn't a small house, it was rather a mansion.

"Wow, check this place out, " Freddie whispered to Carly, though he heavily panted from lugging the camera equipment behind him.

"Hey guys!" Sam said as she jumped out of nowhere.

"Hi, Sam! Were were you all this time?" Carly asked.

"Here." She said as she spread her arms out to signify this house.

"Sorry to break up your reunion guys, but we have a meeting to attend to, remember?" Courtney said to the girls.

----

Along with all the people who had just entered the room there were more people. Courtney decided to introduce them to Carly, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby. "Ok guys, before we get this meeting started, these people over here are, Sam, Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Lauren. And these other people you don't know are, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, and Owen. I personally don't trust Cody, but I have no reason to keep him from this meeting besides the fact he's flakey."

"Hey, uh guys, tonight is the night we usually do our webcast, iCarly," Freddie stated." So in about an hour I'm going to need all of you to help us with this web cast."

"How are we going to help?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, " He said as he pulled out his laptop and showed a video to all of the people in the room. "See, you just have to do something like that."

"Ok, I'm in." Bridgette said as she put her hand in the middle of the circle.

Every one else followed suit except for Gwen. "Gwen, why not?" Courtney asked. "Random is not my thing." She said, "Well, you can do it, you just won't be in the joist of the show k?" Carly said to Gwen. "fine" she said as she put her hand in the middle of the circle.

----

"Ok, now, down to business, who's got an idea to throw Chris and his cronies out of Canada?" Courtney asked. Lauren threw her hand up in the air.

"Ok, whats your idea Lauren?" She asked.

"Well…" She laid out a plan on the coffee table as everyone leaned into see it.

"How couldn't I have seen that!" Cody said as he looked at the plan.

"It's so simple, it might just work." Leshawna said.

"Well, lets put it to a vote, Raise your hand if you think it's a good idea." Courtney said to all of them. Everyone raised their hand. "Ok, then its settled, congratulations Lauren, we put it in motion tomorrow at ten, at camp Wawakanaka."

With that everyone left the room and went home, eager to see how the plan would work out.

----

**Yea, lame chapter, and just so you guys know, they did the icarly episode right after Gwen agreed to do it, it was like a normal web cast of icarly, but after all the characters were introduced, they had to do a totally random skit, it was a huge hit on the web. That's what the web cast was like. Just so you know. R&R porfavor!**


	17. The Hole

**Final chapter, I don't own TDI or iCarly.**

**----**

Duncan had finally finished the hole as he walked over to Courtney. "You really dug it in an hour?" "Well, yea I guess." "My hero!" Courtney said and proceeded to give him a hug and kiss. "Wow, that was oddly out of character." He said to her. "Yea, I know, but something you don't know about me is I thrive on unpredictability".

"Ok guys," Freddie said to all the TDI and iCarly characters, "This is going as well as an oiled machine." He stated, "And we owe it all to Lauren, we all thank you." No problem, I just thought what I thought best, and did it." "If theirs any way…" "Guys, not is NOT the time to talk, Chris is coming!" They all took their places behind trees and bushes. Chris walked but a few feet from their trap, as he began to walk backwards as he talked to his associates then with an ear piercing screech of horror and surprise, Chris had obviously fallen into their trap.

"My hair!" he yelled, and then followed by a snap of the ropes that were planned to hold him. Everyone ran over to the hole to see if they had really caught him. He was indeed there. He looked up at them with a smirk on his face, "Well done, you caught me." He said with an obvious trick ahead. 'Well thank Lauren." Freddie said just standing there staring at her with admiration.

"Well, you did good, but not good enough." as he pulled out an object similar to the ornament that had brought them here in the first place, the only difference was it was light blue. He threw the ornament to the ground with a loud smash following, as a dark purple cloud enveloped them. Just before all was covered in smoke, Sam preceded to take out her camera and take a final picture of all of her new friends. With a loud yell "Goodbye." All disappeared in a curtain of purple.

----

Sam woke up from her night of sleep and one of the strangest dreams she had ever had, yet so realistic. She pulled out her camera from her pocket and pushed the power on. The most recent picture was a picture of all the people she had met in her dream, as she sat there baffled then smiled and took out the paper Courtney had given her with her cell number on it. As she began to dial…

----

**Well that's it, it's a strange ending, but in my opinion satisfying in all ways I can think of. Oh and comment on if you think it was a dream or reality!**

**~Zana Charleston**


End file.
